Getty Ficlets
by stephumz
Summary: Inspired by Sweetie's attempt - enjoy! Will add more later, so stay tuned!


**These are in response to Sweeties iPod Challenge :) They're not great coz of the time limits but definitely lots of fun (and a little frustrating - especially when you're at a good part of the story and the song ends - ARGHHH!! haha)  
Enjoy :)**

**  
Girls All Around The World – Lloyd (3.37)**

Returning from Rome, Gio was greeted by Betty waiting in the Arrivals lounge. Seeing Gio, Betty's eyes widened and she smiled as wide as her jaw would allow her as she saw her best return from a month long holiday.  
Running up to Gio, she threw herself into his chest, causing his luggage to drop. He squeezed her back. _"What a surprise!! I've missed you Suarez!"_ He said into her bushy hair, inhaling her hypnotic scent at the same time. _"I've missed you more Gio!!"_  
Looking into his eyes and then drifting her gaze to his mouth, she tried to force her lips onto his but was stopped by his hand. _"I just wanna say B, you're one of a kind and I never want to lose you. Other girls just don't compare."_ Seeing a tear slip from her eye, he kissed her gently.

**Voodoo Child – The Rogue Traders (4.26)**

Jumping around in the lounge room of her apartment, Betty was having the best sick day from work ever! Still in her fluffy pink elephant pyjamas, with her hair untamed and her glasses askew, Betty had the music blasting from her stereo, and it was only 9.30am. Feeling on top of the world, she couldn't believe that she wasn't feeling sick anymore.  
_"Perhaps I just needed a day off from work coz I'm feeling fine!"_ Betty thought to herself.  
_"If you're feeling so great, perhaps, you won't need this chicken soup I made for you then?!" _Gio said standing in the doorway to her apartment_.  
"Gio?! What are you doing here?"  
"Looking after you, that's what! But I guess we'll have to take a different approach to your day off now that you're feeling better!" _he said winking suggestively.

**I Won't Tell – Fat Joe (3.25)**

Watching Betty from behind his deli counter, he saw her standing with Henry on the footpath. Enjoying an ice cream together, they looked so happy. _He'll never make her as happy as I can_.  
Wiping down the bench, he saw the couple having an argument outside. Not making a move until the right moment, he witnessed Henry break up with Betty after putting his cell phone away. Convulsing from her tears, Betty was left standing there with no one by her side. Wiping her eyes, she looked around and found Gio standing behind her. Opening his arms, he welcomed her back into his life. _Now she'll never be sad again._

**My Love Don't Cost A Thing – (3.44)**

Lying on the picnic blanket, Betty gazed playfully at Gio as he served the sandwiches he prepared earlier.  
_"What you smiling at B?"  
"Nothing!"_ she sang.  
_"Is that what I am? Nothing?"  
"Oh no! No, I meant, nothing that I wanted to share..."  
"I'm glad that you don't want to share me, because I don't want to share you either!"  
_Blushing madly, Betty tried to hide her crimson cheeks.  
Lifting her chin with his finger, he leant closer and softly kissed her lips.

**Send The Message – Mattara (2.25)**

Dancing to the rhythm at the local beach party, Betty was watching as Gio danced by himself, but for her – only. Gaining the attention from the other girls at the party, he wasn't interested. Betty kept grinning like an idiot but refused to dance. Finally, Gio showed off his finest moves and stopped when he was facing Betty. Curling his index finger, he summoned her to the dance floor. Giving in, she made her way to him...

**Slow Motion – Jagged Edge (3.42)**

Holding onto her wrists as her arms were wrapped around his neck, Betty rested her forehead against Gio's as they danced their first dance as husband and wife.  
_"B, you've made me the happiest man on Earth – and I know we have many, many more years to celebrate our union!"  
"Gio! You make it sound so cheesy!"  
"But it's true B! I'm never letting you out of my life again!"  
"Glad to know, now shut up and kiss me!"  
"Anything my princess asks, my princess receives!"_

**Peace on Earth, Silent Night – Dean Martin (3.32)**

Walking through blankets of snow on the streets of Queens, Gio and Betty were making their way to their first Christmas midnight mass together. Stopping before the entrance, Gio turned to Betty and kissed her gently. Pulling out of the kiss, Gio chuckled before tapping Betty's red nose.  
_"Merry Christmas B"._

**Smiley Faces – Gnarls Barkley (3.05)**

Flipping through a copy of MODE, Gio smiled to himself.  
_"She made it."_ He said to himself.  
_"Yes I did make it..."_ a voice said from behind. Turning around, he saw Betty standing there in her bright blue jacket.  
_"...And I wouldn't have gotten there, if it wasn't for you Gio. Thank you."_ She said before hugging him and leaving a kiss on his cheek.  
_"No worries B. See you round."_ Gio said before walking away.

**Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas – Lou Rawls (4.11)**

Arriving back from Rome, Gio made his way into the Mode offices to thank Daniel for everything. Not seeing Betty at her desk, he headed to the elevator to return to his deli. As the doors were closing, he heard a familiar voice ask for the lift to be held. Being a proper gentleman, he held the lift for Betty to enter. Realising who was in the elevator, she was surprised.  
_"Hi Gio!"  
"Hey B"  
"So you're back from Rome?"  
"Yeah, came back a couple of days ago – " _Suddenly the elevator stopped and the lights went out. They spoke about their times apart for what felt like ages. The power resumed and elevator continued, stopping at the ground floor.  
Thinking their meeting was great and going to lead to something, Gio stepped out and said, _"B, I'm sorry, but I've found someone else. Merry Christmas."_

**Honey (so so def remix) – Mariah Carey (3.59)**

Fireworks, shooting stars, floating on cloud nine...these were all the feelings that were running through their bodies and minds as they kissed fiercely with passion. Moaning and melting into his embrace, Betty managed to pull herself together to jump and wrap her legs around his waist. Lust took over and Gio pushed them towards her desk, propping her up against the bench top.

**Get Up – 50 cent (2.51)**

Standing behind the steel fencing, Betty watched Gio play basketball with his best friends. They played every weekend for a couple of hours while the girlfriends watched from the sidelines. Apart from being there for their men, they were there mainly for the eye-candy. The guys removed their shirts when they became too wet from their sweat or from pouring water over their heads; revealing their toned and irresistible torsos.

**Brasilia (instrumental) – Kenny G (6.42)**

Pulling Betty in from a twirl, Gio guided her hips rhythmically with his. Taking Betty to a Jazz club was the best idea. The music wasn't too fast or too slow and it seemed like something Betty might be interested in. Dining at an elegant restaurant earlier, Gio was treating Betty to the best birthday she's ever had. Wearing his favourite red shirt, evening pants and shiny shoes, it appeared he was competing with Betty for the best dressed that evening. Somewhere in her closet, Justin found a beautiful cocktail dress with shoes to match. Looking breathtaking, Gio was proud to have her company for the night. She turned out to be a fantastic dancer, able to keep up with Gio and not be afraid of the sensual moves he threw into the mix.  
Walking home later that evening, Betty had her arm looped through Gio's as he kept his hands in his jacket pockets. Suddenly feeling her slide her hand down his arm and try to fit in his pocket too, he chuckled and pulled his hands out. Holding onto Betty's hand properly, he lifted it to his lips and pecked it gently; not once, not twice but continued to plant kisses all the way up her bare arms. Reaching her neck, he nuzzled into it, humming a tune from the club. He started swaying his body, holding onto Betty and leading her as they danced home in the moonlit street.

**No Air – Jordin Sparks (4.23)**

Tears splashed onto the glass of the photo frame as Betty stared the photo held captive inside.  
_"What happened to us Gio? Why did you leave me? I realise now, that you're gone, that I want you back – because I need you. I thought I could live without you, but it's clear to me that I can't function without you."  
"That's good, coz I can't wait any longer!" _Gio said from the doorway of her bedroom.  
Leaping off her bed and throwing the frame onto the bed, she wiped her eyes and walked cautiously towards him.  
_"Are you real? Or am I imagining this because I'm missing you so much?"  
"Nope B! I'm here, 100% and I'm not going anywhere!"_ Gio answered defiantly as he lifted Betty into a hug and twirled her around the room. Putting her back down, their lips joined in harmony and finally their lives felt complete.


End file.
